


This ones for Eris Morn

by Shark_Blank



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny), i honestly can't think of any other tags im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Blank/pseuds/Shark_Blank
Summary: In which Eris learns about the recording that Cayde left for her in case she was the one to kill him.
Kudos: 16





	This ones for Eris Morn

**Author's Note:**

> Is this how they clean their weapons in the future? I don't know! And I don't care.

Kenna sat on the lowest step leading to the landing overlooking the Pyramid. Eris was at the table to her right, inspecting the strange sphere she had retrieved. After everything Kenna had been though inside the Pyramid, she didn’t feel like going up to her ship for the lonely ride back to earth just yet. So she had her favorite auto rifle spread out in front of her on a mat, taken apart to be cleaned. The smell of gun oil filled the air as she wiped parts down with a piece torn from an old mark she used to wear.

Eris muttered something under her breath, causing Kenna to look up from her task. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the hovering nightmares surrounding her, and she couldn’t tell if Eris had spoken to them, or to herself. She stared, distracted.

_“The Light abandoned Cayde.”_

She shut her eyes tight, trying to clear the voice from her head. The voice of her own _ghost_. But seeing those phantoms brought it back clear as day. She was quickly becoming overwhelmed, everything she had just been through flicking through her mind like corrupted film footage. Ghaul, Crota, The Fanatic. She dropped the piece of the rifle she was holding.

Eris looked over at the sound of metal hitting the floor. “Is something troubling you?”

She started, orange eyes flashing open to find green ones staring at her. Kenna blinked, and shook her head. She looked down at the piece she had dropped.

“You are not one to be careless with your weapons.”

Kenna picked up the piece she had dropped, turned it over in her hands. Shaking out the cloth she had been using, she continued cleaning, thinking for a minute before she finally spoke.

“The Darkness, whatever was speaking to me. It blamed the Light for Cayde’s death. Said… said it left him for dead.”

Eris finally turned back to her own work, mirroring Kenna by shaking her head as well. “Do not dwell on it’s words, we have yet to find out what it’s intentions are. What you have brought me should help.” She passed her free hand over the sphere for reasons Kenna couldn’t understand.

Kenna did as Eris suggested, and once again got back to work cleaning. She focused intently on the rifle in front of her, thoughts of Cayde and nightmares slowly leaving her mind.

They continued in silence for a while, both involved in the tasks before them. Kenna’s mind wandered, thoughts pinging from one to another as she cleaned. Bounties she should pick up, a joke Hawthorne had told, maybe she should stop by and see Devrim and see if he had anything for her to do. The EDZ, Firebase Hades, and it seemed her mind was on a loop, leading back to Cayde. He had mentioned Eris’ rock during the mission to take down Thumos. She furrowed her brows, remembering one other time she had heard him mention it. She cleared her throat.

“Something else on your mind?” Eris asked, not looking over.

“I have a question actually. About Cayde, if that’s ok.”

Eris paused for a second, then took her free hand away from the sphere. “What would you like to know?”

“When I was searching for the parts to the Ace of Spades, his gun, I found them scattered in chests on Titan. And along with each spare part was a recording. 10 of them, addressed to the people he thought might be the one to kill him. The recording for you was the first one I found.” Eris turned to watch Kenna as she spoke.

“And the question you have is in reference to the recording?”

Kenna looked up in embarrassment, fumbling the weapon piece she was holding. She realized she should get to the point. “Oh, um, yeah. The last thing on the recording was ‘feel free to put your rock on my maps now, I don’t need them anymore.’”

Eris seemed to freeze for a moment, hard to tell with how still she had been standing before. She then sagged, and turned back to the table, but didn’t go back to her work. Kenna winced, why did she have to ask that?!

“Back when the Taken first appeared in our system, I went to the Vanguard to explain to them what this new threat was, who was in control of them. I announced my presence with this.” She held out the glowing rock she carried. “I cast it out onto the table, interfering with a map of Oyrx’s Dreadnaught that Cayde had displayed. He was… displeased with the action.”

“Oh.” Was all she could manage, staring at the rock in Eris’ hand.

“Do not feel sorry for asking. I did mourn his passing, for while he was, difficult to deal with, he was undoubtedly skilled, and the fracturing of the Vanguard is troubling, especially during these times. But we had too many altercations for me to feel too much grief for him.” 

Eris had returned to her work, and Kenna did the same. She mulled over what Eris had just said as she cleaned the last piece to her rifle, nearly done. She thought about what else was in the recording. She figured, she had already mentioned one part of it, she might as well tell her some more. She finished with the last part, and started reassembling her rifle as she spoke.

“He was sorry.”

“Sorry?”

“Mhm. He mentioned it in the recording for you. That he was sorry for stealing your ship.” She paused, inspecting a part she had put in place. “Oh and, for pretty much every other interaction you ever had, as he put it.”

Eris hadn’t stopped working as she listened, and after a minute she finally responded. “Why are you telling me this?”

Kenna shrugged, the large pauldrons on her shoulders exaggerating the movement. “I don’t know really. He added the apology in case you happened to hear the recording, but hadn’t killed him. And I guess… I thought you should know.”

“I see.”

“Yeah. Although,” Kenna huffed a laugh. “There was a condition to the apology.”

Eris sounded unimpressed. “Of course.”

“It only counted if you weren’t the one to kill him. If you had, he would not have been sorry and,” She slid the last rifle piece into place. “He would have considered all of his actions 100% justified.”

Eris thinned her lips at that last comment, and Kenna couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on her face. She wiped at it, feeling bad for grinning at her reaction, and started to gather her things. She finished by slinging her rifle on her back, which looked good as new. With everything packed, she finally got up to leave, when Eris spoke one last time.

“Thank you, Kenna.”

She turned to look at Eris, who was still focused on the table.

“For telling me.”

Kenna smiled, called in her ghost, and left in a shimmer of transmat.

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I finally got this thing out. Hopefully it isn't too bad, I brute edited it in a haze in a couple hours, hopefully I didn't over edit it. Not beta'd, but I might give it a couple days and come back to it and give it another once over. But! Yes, this is a "people are sad Cayde is dead fic", but ever since Eris came back, I just couldn't stop thinking about that recording that he left for her, and if she ever learned about it. So, this happened. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
